A wish and a prayer
by spike tashy
Summary: Fionna makes a wish so she can be with Flame Prince; but wishes have consequences. how will Fionna's friends and family react to her new relationship? will they be jealous angry or sad? and now an old enemy is returning, but not just any enemy. the enemy that started the mushroom war. RATED FOR LEMONS AND OTHER THINGS.
1. Chapter 1

Fionna smiled and laughed as she walked along the side of a lake. Next to her flame prince chuckled, at a joke he'd just told. Coming to a stop Fionna felt herself blush as flame prince looked at her and smiled. "You know I'm really happy you decided to come with me for this walk." Mentally Fionna kicked herself; she wounded so lame. But flame prince only smiled and nodded again. "Yes I'm happy too. The castle is a mess as the flamelings prepare it for my party tonight." Fionna nodded. The party flame prince was turning 18 later today. When that happened he'd assume the crown of the flame kingdom and become its king….and that meant they wouldn't be able to hang out as often. Fionna shifted nervously from leg to leg; she could feel her heart rate jump. "Do you trust me flame prince?" flame prince looked at her for a moment of Fionna could tell he was thinking.

.

.

.

A second later she punched him in the arm. "Just say yes." Flame prince nodded. "Yes I trust you." Again Fionna shifted nervously. "Close your eyes ok?" flame prince looked at her confused for a moment before doing as she had asked and closing his eyes. Again Fionna shifted nervously. Was she really going to do this? They'd been friends for a while now; almost a year in fact. And she knew that he did like her. Several times they had almost kissed; but those times were usually broken by ice queen trying to kidnap the prince or destroy her. Taking a deep breath Fionna made up her mind. Leaning forward she put her hands on flame prince's chest; biting her lip as her flesh began to burn almost instantly; but she fought past the pain, she needed this. Leaning in closer Fionna closed her eyes as she felt her lips meet flame princes. Almost at once they began to burn but she did not break the kiss. A second later she felt flame prince respond, flinching back slightly breaking the kiss. "Fionna…."

.

.

.

Fionna nervously kicked a rock on the ground watching the rock as it moved. "Sorry...….I just…...I wanted to do that before you became king." Flame prince was silent for a moment; and Fionna watched as his flaming red body slowly cooled until it was a faint orange color. After a moment he spoke. "Close your eyes." Again she felt her heart rate jump as she did so. She was shaking with nervousness. A second later she felt his lips touch hers; while his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled their bodies closer to each other. Fionna shuddered as she felt flame prince's tongue run along her lips, heating them up but not burning them. Almost out of reflex she opened her mouth and shuddered again as she felt his tongue move into her mouth. She groaned as she felt him pull her closer their bodies pressing tightly together. But she could feel him heating up as he got more passionate; still she ignored the discomfort. She shuddered again as she felt one of flame prince's hands shift from her waist, slip under her shirt and run along her skin. But he was becoming very hot now. She could feel her already tender lips beginning to burn.

.

.

.

Gently she tried to push him away; but this proved to only spur him on as he gripped her tighter, and kissed her with a bit more ferocity. He was getting even hotter now; Fionna grabbed his robes and pushed him; trying to break the kiss and save her skin from bursting into flames. The hand on her back had begun to burn her shirt; and the skin it was running over was starting to blister painfully. He was even hotter now; tears fell silently from Fionna's eyes as felt her lips blister, crack and begin to bleed. The skin on her back was raw and starting to crack and bleed as well. In a last ditched attempt to get away Fionna brought her knee up and sent it into flame prince's crotch; finally making him break the kiss and stumble backwards in pain. But she had no time to think about that; even though the kiss had been broken her mind was still reeling from the pain on her burnt and blistered body. Doing the only thing she could think of Fionna leapt into the lake they had been walking along, submerging herself in the cold water and using it to ease her pain.

.

.

.

She stayed under the water until her lungs burned for air; only then breaking the surface of the water and breathing in lungfuls of oxygen before turning back to the shore and looking at flame prince. She smiled weakly at him; wincing slightly as she reopened several blisters on her lips. From his spot on the bank flame prince looked sadly at her for a moment before speaking. "I'm sorry I hurt you." Fionna opened her mouth to speak but flame prince cut her off. "I have to go." And before she could say anything flame prince exploded into the sky and towards the direction of the flame kingdom. Sighing Fionna stayed in the cool water for a few more minutes before getting out of the lake and making her way back to the treehouse and cake.

.

.

.

Pushing open the door Fionna smiled weakly at cake who glanced up from her video game before looking back for a split second before her head snapped back up. "FIONNA! WHAT HAPPENED?" Fionna shook her head and dropped onto the couch next to cake. "Nothing. I kissed flame prince…...got burned…." Cake shook her head and reached across the room and pulled open a cabinet to get to the burn cream inside. Fionna winced as she felt cake tug her shirt up and let out a low whistle. "Dang girl. He did a number on you. You sure you're ok?" Fionna didn't respond instead she only groaned as she felt cake begin to apply the cooling gel to her skin. After a few moments of silence she spoke. "Why can't I like normal boys cake?" cake paused from her work and spoke. "What do you mean sugar bunch?" Fionna sighed and looked down at the floor. "Why can't I like normal boys? Prince gumball was too oblivious to see that I cared about him. Marshal Lee…..well he can be a major ass at times. And flame prince…" Fionna paused and run her fingers across her brunt lips.

.

.

.

"I can't even kiss him without burning my GLOBBING face off." cake flinched slightly. "FIONNA! Language." Fionna felt her frayed temper flare. Standing up she turned and stomped her foot on the floor. "GLOBBING! GLOBBING! GLOBBING! WHY CAN'T I JUST LIKE A NORMAL BOY!? WHY CAN'T WE GET MARRIED GLOB OUR BRAINS OUT AND HAVE A NORMAL FAMILY!?" she felt her temper drain from her body and she sighed and sat back down on the couch; groaning as cake resumed putting the burn cream on her. "I don't know honey. But I promise you'll find someone." Fionna sighed. "I just wish it would happen sooner rather than later." Cake was silent for a few moments before speaking. "Wishes can be a funny thing. Sometimes they come true, sometimes they don't. And even if they do come true, the outcome might not always be what you want it to be." Fionna twisted and looked at her. "Cake….why are you talking like that?" cake sighed and put the cap back on the tub of burn cream. "Because I'm about to do something stupid and I'm trying to talk myself out of it."

.

.

.

Fionna watched curiously as cake stretched one of her arms up and out of sight only to return carrying a small wooden box. "I'm gunna tell you a story baby girl. And afterwards you're gunna have to decide what you're gunna do. Ok?" Fionna nodded. Cake sighed and set the box on the floor. "It's said that if you go to an intersection of 4 dirt roads, and burry a plain wooden box with, a tuft of cat fur, bone of a dead man, and a photograph of the person who buries the box; a demon will appear. And this demon will offer you a single wish before it can return home." Fionna raised an eyebrow. "Why are you telling me this cake?" cake sighed again and pushed the box into Fionna's grip. "Look sugar bean. I know you like flame prince. And I may not like him…but he makes you happy…..at least until he burns you. So I want you to take this box, and what's in it, and summon the demon, and do whatever it is you need to do. Just be sure you're ready to deal with the consequences of your actions. Ok?"

.

.

.

Fionna nodded and opened the box. Inside a small tuft of cat fur, a femur bone and a photograph of her; looked up at her. Looking up at cake, Fionna spoke. "Cake….." but cake held up a paw. "Baby, don't speak. Just go and do what you need to do." Fionna smiled and hugged cake before putting the box in her backpack and leaving the treehouse. It was a short walk towards a crossroads. Once there Fionna dug a small hole and put the box in the hole before covering it up. Standing up Fionna waited for something to happen. When nothing did she began to tap her foot. After another minute Fionna sighed and had been about to dig the box back out when the ground began to shake. Fionna found herself knocked off her feet and landed on her butt, as the ground continued to shake. A second later large gash opened up in the middle of the crossroads. Fionna watched half amazed, half horrified as a dark figure floated up from the gash before it closed and the figure landed on the ground. After a moment the figure turned and spoke to her.

.

.

.

"You might want to close your legs girly. I can see your panties…..cute by the way." Fionna blushed furiously and tugged her skirt down. "Pervert." The demon chuckled. "Girly, you summoned me from hell when I was right in the middle of getting ready for a shower. If anything you're the pervert." Fionna watched as the demon sighed. "Alright, you summoned me, now you want your wish right?" Fionna nodded. "Yes please." The demon sighed again, and muttered under his breath. "Humans you never summon me to say hi, or ask how I'm doing. Just give me my wish and then get lost." Fionna shifted and stood up. "Ok, how are you?" the demon shrugged. "I'm fine….a little bored….wanna show me your panties again?" a second later the demon chuckled as Fionna slapped him. "I'll take that as a no. ok so here's the deal, you get 1 wish. You can't take it back, you can't exchange it, and you can't undo it. Also don't think you can summon another demon for a wish, you can't. 1 wish per customer; themz the rules. Got it?" Fionna nodded. "Yes." The demon smiled showing a row of razor sharp teeth. "Alright girly what's your wish?"

.

.

.

Fionna shifted nervously. "I'm….. I like this boy." The demon laughed, "Oh I get it. But he likes girls with bigger breasts?" as he spoke he mimed a pair of lager boobs on his chest. Again Fionna blushed. "No. see…..he's from the fire kingdom." The demon stopped laughing and smiled evilly. "And you can't touch him without burning your skin right?" Fionna nodded, and the demon nodded. "I'll cut you some slack girly. Normally I'd trap you in your wish and make you wish you'd never made the wish. Thing is, I know what it's like to love someone you can't be with….so here's what I'm gunna do for you-" before Fionna could speak a beam of purple light lanced out at her and lifted her off the ground. "Water; fire, neither mix. But now switch, instead of one or the other now be both in tandem. Water; fire, now become water and fire." A second later Fionna hit the ground again landing on her butt. Again the demon sighed. "Seriously girly, close your legs, it's like you want me to see your panties. And I'm sorry but I like my girls in somtin a bit more…..slutty."

.

.

.

Fionna glared at the demon and stood up. "I don't feel any different. What did you do?" but the demon shook his head. "You'll find out next time you try to makeout with your boyfriend. Now if you don't mind….." Fionna staggered slightly as the ground shook again and the gash reopened in the ground; only to have the demon sink down into the gash and out of sight. Dusting off her clothing Fionna took a moment to check herself over, no second head, her breasts were the same size they had been before, nothing seemed to have changed. Sighing Fionna made her way back to the treehouse and dropped back onto the couch. From the other room she heard cake call out. "So how did it go?" Fionna sighed. "He said he changed something…but I don't feel any different." As cake walked into the room she shrugged. "Oh well. You never know. He might have done something you can't see. But come on. If we don't go now we'll be late for flame prince's party!"

.

.

.

Fionna sighed and made her way into her's and cake's room, pulling the outfit from the closet Fionna began pulling off her normal outfit replacing it with the fancier version. As he adjusted the shirt she could not help but squeeze her breasts. Was it possible that flame prince liked girls with bigger breasts? But she shook that thought from her mind and finished getting dressed before meeting cake by the front door.

.

.

.

.

LATER

.

.

.

.

Fionna shifted nervously as she looked around the party room. The majority of people there were fire based and complete strangers to her. Of the people she did know prince gumball was there, along with peppermint butler; both of them sporting the bluish tinge of the flame shield spell. Cake was off; ironically eating cake; with prince monochromicorn. Marshal Lee was busy tuning his guitar and being swooned over by a few fire girls. And lumpy space prince was hovering around; his own body unchanged since he did not need the flame shield spell to survive in the fire kingdom. He'd explained that to her once before, something about space people's bodies being made out of completely stable particles. So they couldn't feel heat or cold or... Fionna found herself taken out of her thoughts, as a fire women walked up to her. "Lady Fionna?" she nodded. "Yes, can I help you?" the lady smiled. "Prince Flame would like to speak with you out on the terrace if you don't mind." Fionna nodded and swallowed nervously as the women led her to a terrace covered by a large curtain. "He's waiting for you." That was all she said before she turned away and went back to the party.

.

.

.

Taking a deep breath Fionna pulled back the curtain and stepped out onto the balcony letting the curtain fall back into place behind her. In front of her flame prince was looking out over the flaming landscape of his kingdom, but turned when she made a small noise. She felt herself shift nervously as he looked at her. She watched as he to shifted nervously before speaking. "I wasn't sure if you come." Fionna smiled. "Of course I'd come. Why wouldn't I?" mentally she kicked herself for saying that. She watched as he shifted nervously before speaking again. "I see…I see, your burns have healed." She nodded, "yes, cake put some burn cream on them." Flame prince nodded. "Good, good…I was worried…..I'm sorry….sorry I left so abruptly. I was…" flame prince broke off as he searched for the correct words. "I was ashamed." Fionna cocked her head to the side. "Ashamed? Of what?" flame prince sighed and ran his fingers through his flaming hair. "I shouldn't have held on for so long I….I should have better control over my powers, I should…" but again he broke off and Fionna took the moment to speak.

.

.

.

As she spoke she could not help but blush. "Did you….did you enjoy it?" she watched nervously as flame prince looked up at her; was it just her imagination or did his face seem to be a darker shade of red than the rest of his body. "Did you enjoy kissing me?" after a moment he nodded. "Yes. I did enjoy it. But…I should have known I was burning you. I should have….I should have….." Fionna watched as he turned away from her and gripped the edge of the balcony so tightly that small pillars of smoke rose from his hands. Moving slowly Fionna moved so she was standing next to him. "It's ok. I'm not hurt anymore. There's no need to be upset." As the words left her mouth she could not help but remember what the demon had said. _"You'll see next time you makeout with your boyfriend" _she watched as he looked at her. No it's not ok Fionna. I….I could feel it. You're skin drying out, then cracking, burning….but I didn't care. I felt you trying to get away from me and…and I didn't want you to. I burned you…."

.

.

.

Fionna blushed slightly; his admittance to hurting her aside, she'd never been told that someone liked kissing her. Without thinking about it, Fionna reached out and put her hand on flame prince's shoulder. "It's ok. I'm not hur-" but she broke off as she became aware of something. He hand didn't feel the heat. She could see it surrounded by the dancing flames that made up flame prince's body and yet…she felt no pain. By now flame prince had noticed and was looking at her. "Fionna…are you ok?" Fionna nodded and slowly withdrew her hand from flame prince's shoulder. Her eyes widened in amazement, as she found that although she had completely removed her hand; the limb remained on fire. Flame prince seemed alarmed but Fionna watched amazed, as the fire stayed on her skin for several moments before slowly extinguishing itself. "Fionna…" _"you'll see next time you makeout with your boyfriend." _she wasn't sure what made her do it; reach out she grabbed the front of flame prince's robes and pulled his body against hers; while planting her lips on his.

.

.

.

The effect was instant, warm spread from her lips, to her face, to her chest, stomach, legs and arms. She felt flame prince push her away and she stumbled slightly. Looking down at her hands she found that they were on fire again, but not just her hands, her chest, legs, her entire body including her hair was on fire. But like before after several moments the flames died and she returned to normal. "Fionna…what….." she looked at him, "do you trust me?" she watched as he cocked his head. "yes." She took a deep breath. "Close your eyes." She watched as he shook his head. "Fionna no….something not ri-" but she ignored his protest and instead kissed him again, this time pinning his body between hers and the balcony edge. This kiss lasted longer, as she refused to be pushed away; only breaking the kiss when she found she needed oxygen. Gasping for breath she felt flame prince shift. "What's going on?"She shook her head. "It's a spell, I found." Flame prince looked at her a moment before tentatively reaching out and touched her skin which instantly burst into painless flames.

.

.

.

"Can you feel them? The fire?" Fionna shook her head. "No. well…they feel warm but not, hot…not painful." She watched nervously as flame prince touched her arm. "And that?" she shook her head. He touched her foot with his "and that?" again she shook her head. She watched as nervously he looked at her face before closing his eyes and kissing her. It was a short kiss, but just long enough to set her alight again. "And that?" Fionna smiled and pulled him into another kiss; this was much longer; and more enjoyable since he returned it. She shivered as she felt his tongue enter her mouth for the second time that day. His hands were gentle, caressing the skin on her arms, and back; before breaking the kiss. Fionna I…." but Fionna only growled. She was feeling something change. Yes she was warm but now….now strange warmth was spreading through her body starting with her chest. "Fionna are you o-HMPF!" she cut him off with another kiss; this one more aggressive than the last. Her own arms coming up to wrap around his shoulders and pull him in closer; while his arms wrapped around her waist. When they broke apart they were panting each one gasping for air. Fionna groaned and moved to take off her jacket…..fuck why had she gotten so hot all of a sudden….besides being able to become magical fire?

.

.

.

But she looked up as flame prince grabbed her arm. "Not here. Wait." She had been about to ask him what he meant when with no effort he lifted her off the ground and into his arms. A second later they were in the air. Fionna clung tightly to flame prince as they rose several hundred feet before floating through a window at the top of one of the castle's towers. Fionna blushed slightly as he let her down; but didn't speak as he kissed her again. This kiss was short to; and when they broke apart flame prince spoke. "Tell me what to do." Fionna groaned. "Take my shirt off." He did as she asked. Getting down on his knees and….She felt his fingers gently remove her shirt, shuddering as he gently kissed her stomach and abs. "what now?" again she shuddered as the strange warmth grew. "Take off yours. He did so exposing his slim figure and strong chest. "And now?" Fionna shuddered as she felt him slowly begin to tug on her pants, pulling them down inch by inch until they fell on their own. She blushed furiously as she felt his start kissing her legs and thighs. The warmth had turned into a heat.

.

.

.

But her shuddered were cut off; yelping Fionna found herself lifted off the ground and tossed over flame prince's shoulder for a moment before he dropped her onto a pile of fabric. From her spot on the fabric she watched mesmerized as he slowly pulled his own pants down leaving them both in only their underwear. She blushed furiously but was save from speaking as he leaned down and kissed her again; while at the same time moving so he was straddling her while leaning over her. When they broke apart he spoke. "You're a hero, you're used to being in control right?" she nodded. A second later she a length of fire rope tied them together. "Not right now." She whimper as his kissed her again; and whimpered even louder when he broke the kiss before she wanted. But her whimper turned to a gasp as he gently kissed her check, before kissing her jaw, before moving down to her neck and running his tongue slowly along it. Her whimpers became louder as she felt his hands come up and cup her breasts; gently massaging them through her bra.

.

.

.

She was panting now; flame prince's tongue was lazily drawing shapes on her chest while he massaged her breasts. After a few moments she managed to speak. "Stop teasing me." Flame prince grinned and with a little bit of effort managed to remove her bra; freeing her breasts. She watched nervously as he looked at her for a moment before returning to her mouth and kissing her. Halfway through the kiss Fionna's body shook as he moaned and broke the kiss; as she felt his fingers pinch and tweak her nipples. She gasped for air as he moved down; this time… "AHHHHHHHH!" she bit her lip and did her best not to scream as he took one of her breasts into his mouth gently sucking on it before biting the nipple. "Do you like that?" she could only nod. Flame prince smiled and reached towards her face. A second later he vanished from sight as a length of flame cloth wrapped around her eyes. "What are yo-" but she was cut off by him kissing her. "When you came into my life and felt…helpless…but in a good way. I'm gunna make you feel that way tonight.

.

.

.

She gasped as again he began sucking on her breasts. Gently she bit her lip as he stopped. She could feel him shifting….moving lower. She began to pant as his tongue lazily dipped into her navel; before focusing on that part of her body for a moment. "You're sweating Fionna…..I can taste it through the fire." She blushed, and whimpered as she felt his tongue leave her skin; only to groan as it returned this time on her thigh. She gasped and shuddered as he kissed and lapped at both of her thighs for several minutes. As the kissing lessened he spoke. "Tell me what you want….say it out loud for me to hear." She couldn't it was too embarrassing…..all she could muster was a faint, "take them off...please." after the words left her mouth she heard him chuckle. "As you wish my queen." She blushed slightly at that; and also the fact that he was teasingly slow at removing the last bit of clothing between her and him. She gasped as he resumed kissing her thighs, but this time slowly starting to move up until…. She tried to close her legs. No, it wasn't right he was a prince he should…she whimpered as she left him open her legs with ease.

.

.

.

A second later her back arched and she could not fight the moan that came from her mouth. Her sides shook as she gasped for air, as she felt flame prince's tongue slowly leave his mouth and move into her. "Nnnaaaaaaa…naaaaaaaa" she couldn't even speak clearly; all she could do was gasp and whimper as he gently explored her. After several moments he paused his licking. "You taste…..salty…and sour….I can't get enough of It." she blushed furiously, and felt her back arch again as he resumed his lickings this time being rougher enough it. Pushing his tongue deeper into her; and moving it more vigorously. Soon she felt herself heating up. The warmth that had been in her body was becoming hot. Was the spell wearing off? Was she burning? To be completely honest she didn't really care. She could feel her entire body shuddering with pleasure. Try as she might she could not stop the chorus of moans and whimpers that were coming from her mouth. Her legs were shaking with pleasure that raced along every nerve in her body. And then….all at once she screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" fireworks exploded in front of her eyes and out of instinct she clamped her legs around flame prince's head.

.

.

.

Her hips bucked up and down and she could not stop whimpering as she sides shook with the amount of pleasure that was racing through her body. Fionna felt flame prince leave her body and a moment later he pulled her into a kiss. Their tongues danced together, pushing and rubbing against the others. She could not help but shudder as she became aware of the salty sour taste he had talked about. As they broke apart she heard him growl. A second later she pulled the fire cloth away from her eyes. "Fionna…." It was a plea….and she knew what he wanted. He'd taken off his underwear and now she could easily see him needy organ. Slowly she took a deep breath before gently rolling onto her stomach; and turning her head so she was looking back at him. It was all the invitation he needed. She felt him tug the blankets into a pile and push it under her so she would have something to hold onto; which she did, as she felt his hands adjust her hips. She whimpered gently as she felt something brush against her entrance. "Wait…" she looked up at his voice. A second later he was kissing her. A kiss which turned into a moan as she felt him begin to push into her body.

.

.

.

He back arched and she tried to break the kiss so she could moan properly, only to find the flame prince was moving with her; keeping her locked into the kiss. She whimpered and trembled under him as she felt him going deeper and deeper, until….finally he broke the kiss and she was able to gasp and she felt their hips finally meet. She gasped for air, and whimpered as she lay there trying to get used to the feeling of him being inside her. She felt him lean down and rest his head between her shoulder blades. After a moment he spoke; whispering into her ear. "I won't move…not until….you say it's ok….I love you." Gently she felt him kiss her shoulder. It takes several minutes but soon Fionna found that she was able to breathe a bit more easily. "Ok….wait." she pushed her body up off the blankets, he must have known what she wanted cause she felt his arms cover hers in a kind of hug. A second later her legs began to tremble again as he began to slowly pump in and out of her.

.

.

.

Roughly she gasped for air; each trust inward seemed to knock the wind out of her. Soon her gasps were mixing with moans and whimpers. She could feel the pleasure building in her body. Her hands grabbed at the fabric under her body and clutched it tightly; as though she was afraid she would float away if she let go. Her toes curled and uncurled as he continued to thrust in and out. He was moving mast now; she could hear his moans and whimpers mixing with hers. She whimpered slightly as he pulled almost completely out of her; only to adjust himself before slamming back into her. Her sides heaved and shook as he pounded harder and harder into her. Her breaths were sharper now, each one brining in less and less oxygen. She could feel the pleasure building in her body. The knot in her stomach was tightening and she felt flame prince shift and pull her closer before pounding her even harder. Above her she heard him moan. "Oh…glob…..so…good." she couldn't stop the blush that spread over her face. She felt him lean down and busy his face against the side of her neck, every now and then lapping out with his tongue to like the side of her throat.

.

.

.

They were both nearing the end. Fionna began to bite her lip as she felt the knot in her stomach begin to reach its limit. "FP I'm gunna…" she felt him nod against her shoulder. "Me to….." she bit her lip as he drove into her faster and faster. They were both panting now; she could feel her back arching almost painfully against his stomach and chest. A few more thrusts and she felt him grab her jaw and force it to the side. The kiss was ragged, as they both tried to keep gasping for air as they kissed. A second latter they broke apart both of them moaning loudly as the pleasure overwhelmed their bodies. She felt him wrap his arms tightly around her and pull her upright so they were both kneeling on only their knees. Both of their hearts hammered together. Fionna arched her back and allowed her head to roll onto flame prince's shoulder, as she moaned. A moan which flame prince turned into a yelp, as he jerked his hips upwards moving deeper into her. She felt him kiss the side of her neck before he gently laid her back down on the bed.

.

.

.

She shuddered as she felt him pull out of her before lying down next to her and pulling her against his body. The kiss that followed was not needy, or sexual; just a long gentle loving kiss. For several minutes they remained that way. Fionna's eyes were closed as her breathing returned to normal. Next to her flame prince was busy running his hands over her shoulder and back; sending innocent pleasure up her spine. After a few minutes he shifted so her back was against his chest. "I mean it….I love you." Fionna felt herself blush again. "I love you too." She had been about to speak again when someone knocked on the door of the room. "Prince Flame. It's time for you to make your speech. Everyone is waiting." Flame prince sighed and sat up. "I have to go." Fionna rolled over onto her back so she could watch him stand up. "It's ok. Go. I'll be here when you get back." He smiled weakly at her. "You promise?" in response Fionna shifted over and kissed his hand. "Of course my king." Flame prince smiled and began pulling on his clothes. A few minutes later he was fully dressed and getting ready to leave the room.

.

.

.

Standing up Fionna shivered and pulled one of the blankets around her body before stepping forward and kissing flame prince. "For luck." He only smiled. "I don't need luck. I have you." She smiled and watched as he moved over to the door and pulled it open; before stepping out and leaving. Sighing Fionna shifted and lay back down on the bed the fabric, was warm and soft and very inviting to her fatigued body. Closing her eyes Fionna burrowed under the blankets and smiled as she found herself pleasantly warm. She drifted off to sleep a few times, only to wake up every so often as the group of people downstairs would applaud to something flame prince would say. After almost an hour Fionna sat up and began to pull on her clothes, however she left her panties off. It just felt so….rebellious, and right now she liking that feeling. Pausing for a moment Fionna noted that she was no longer on fire and had returned to normal. Leaving the bedroom Fionna made her way down a large spiral staircase and found herself on a small balcony overlooking the main ballroom where flame prince was speaking. He must have just finished because people were filing out of the ballroom and talking amongst themselves.

.

.

.

Continuing on her way down Fionna stepped into the ballroom and walked over to Flame Prince who was getting down off the stage. "hey." She could not help but blush as she spoke. "hey." Flame Prince blushed too. "How did the speech go?" Flame Prince shrugged. "I think it went fine….to be honest I don't think I was paying much attention." Fionna raised an eyebrow. "You were the one talking." Flame Prince shrugged. "Yeah….but I wasn't really thinking about it." Fionna cocked her head. "What were you thinking about?" Flame Prince was silent for a moment as several fire nobles walked passed them. "I was thinking about how much I'd rather be cuddle upstairs with you." Fionna felt her face blush a bit more. "I would have liked that." Flame Prince smiled. "Then we'll have to make it happen wont we?" Fionna smiled and had been about to speak when cake spoke behind her. "Have to make what happen sugar bug?" turning Fionna tried to think of a good excuse only to have Flame Prince come to her rescue. "Fionna was wanting to see the royal dragon stables." Cake shuddered. "Honey aint nothing special about dragons. Just overgrown lizards that can breathe fire, and have a brain the size of a walnut."

.

.

.

Fionna shrugged. "I guess…but I still wanna see them." Cake shrugged and turned as behind her monochromicorn stepped up. "Well mono-chro and I are gunna go back to the candy kingdom, ok?" Fionna nodded and had been about to speak when again Flame Prince spoke. "I'll escort Lady Fionna back to her home when she's ready to leave, you have my word." Cake looked at him for a moment before stretching so she could look him in the eye. "Alright. But keep your hands to yourself boy. I don't have much burn cream left and I don't want to have to use go on another quest for magical Cyclops tears." Flame Prince shifted a bit before speaking. "Have no fear cat, Fionna will arrive home safely." Cake nodded. "Your globbin right she will. Or I'll scratch your eyes out." Fionna watched as cake turned to her. "Good night honey. I'll see you in the morning." Fionna smiled and watched as cake and monochromicorn walked out of the ballroom. As they left Fionna leaned over to speak in Flame Prince's ear. "how do you think she'd react if we told we just had sex?" a moment of silence passed between them as they both looked at each other, before bursting in giggles; which lasted for several minutes.

.

.

.

The ballroom was mostly empty now, almost everyone had left; or was leaving the castle. Only the flamelings were left busy picking up garbage and cleaning up the remains of the party. Fionna watched as Flame Prince pulled her up onto the stage before pulling her close; setting her skin on fire as he made a grand sweeping gesture around the room. "This….all of this….is yours now. Fionna shook her head. "No, it's yours. You're their new king." Flame Prince nodded. "Yes, but I want you as my queen. And if you say yes all of this will be yours." Fionna fell silent and she looked out over the ballroom. After several moments she spoke. "If I say yes you have to do me a favor." Flame Prince nodded. "Name it my queen. Anything you desire and it will be yours." Fionna blushed faintly and spoke. "Don't tell anyone…..yet." Flame Prince cocked his head. "Why not?" Fionna sighed. "I want my family to know first. I don't want them to hear it from someone else. Ok?" Flame Prince nodded. "Very well. I'll wait. But I want something in return." Fionna nodded. "Ok, that sounds fair. What do you want?" a second later Fionna felt Flame Prince grip her shoulder and spin her around into a kiss.

.

.

.

As the kiss prolonged Fionna felt her knees begin to shake and when they broke apart she found she was having difficulty standing. To remedy this flame prince sat down in a nearby chair and grinned as he pulled her into his lap so she was straddling him. After a moment she chuckled. "You are so evil sometimes." In response Flame Prince grinned and kissed her again; she didn't think much of it until a jolt of pleasure lanced through her body. Breaking the kiss Fionna gripped the front of Flame Prince's robes as she felt his fingers gently slip inside her. "Really….cause I'm not the one walking around with no underwear on." Fionna gasped and whimpered as she felt his fingers go deeper. Roughly she gripped his arm in a weak attempt to stop him, but it proved useless as he just grinned as she moaned. She felt him lean in close to her ear. "Shhhhh…..my queen…just let it happen…..shhhhhh" she shuddered more as she felt his begin to kiss and suck on her neck. "N…nnnnnnnno. There are people…..someone will…see." Flame Prince chuckled. "There is no one here beside us and the flamelings, and they won't talk."

.

.

.

As he spoke he took great joy in watching Fionna's face shift and change with the pleasure that was moving through her body. She was gasping now….could she still be sensitive from earlier? He got his answer when after several minutes of ministrations; Fionna grabbed him tighter and began to shake much more violently. A second later she pulled him into a rough kiss. All the while he could feel his fingers getting wetter and wetter. He watched smugly as Fionna gasped for air, as she slumped against his chest. Wrapping his arms around her he smiled. "See...was that so bad?" he watched as he looked up at him. "You ARE evil." He smiled. "Maybe. But now I'm your evil, king." Fionna smiled. "I love you." Gently they kissed. "I love you too."

.

.

.

DEMON'S POV

.

.

.

Xen hummed absentmindedly to himself as he walked along the rocky outcroppings of hell. In truth he missed the screams and cries of the condemned souls. He was a demon after all; he was predisposition to like screams and cries of pain; although if the notes that had been left were accurate all the souls have gune fishin. Be back later. Looking around Xen smiled. He'd heard orginialy hell had been made of someone called Stan. But whoever Stan was he didn't know, because he'd never met this Stan person. Still humming to himself, Xen dug into his bag and pulled out…he smiled as he looked at the girl's soul. If course it wasn't her full soul, no he wasn't nearly as powerful to do that. No; but he hadn't needed her whole soul. Only to exchange a fraction of her water soul with a bit of a fire soul. She'd get her wish, and he would get what he wanted. Coming to a stop Xen stared at the soul for a moment more before letting it go and watching it fall into the pool below; filled with all the other souls.

.

.

In the middle of the lake of souls, a massive statue stood; of a human.

.

.

Xen smiled as he looked at the statue. "Soon master….soon you'll rise up and take back what is yours."

.

* * *

.

AN: WELL FOLKS WHAT DO YOU THINK?

I HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYED IT.

THIS IS BY NO MEANS MY MAIN STORY BUT JUST SOMETHING I'M WORKING ON THIS ON THE SIDE.

.

SO FLAME PRINCE ASKED FIONNA TO BE HIS QUEEN. HOW WILL FIONNA'S FAMILY REACT? AND HOW WILL THE OTHER PRINCES RESPOND WHEN THEY FIND OUT?

.

JUST WHO IS THE STATUE IN HELL OF? AND WILL THE SOULS EVER RETURN FROM FISHIN? +WATCH ME AND KEEP READING TO FIND OUT.


	2. Chapter 2

HELLO EVERYONE. I MUST SAY IT'S SURPRISINGLY DIFFICULT TO WRITE AN ADEVNTURE TIME STORY AND KEEP IT FEELING LIKE ADVENTURE TIME. I MUST HAVE WRITEn; ERASED; AND REWRITEN THIS CHAPTER HALF A DOZEN TIMES. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT.

* * *

CHAPTER 2

.

.

.

Fionna groaned and shifted slightly as she began to wake up. Opening one of her eyes she peered around the bleary room for a moment before moaning as she felt something warm touch her hip and slowly begin to trail it's way upwards towards her shoulder. A moment later she felt Flame Prince kiss her shoulder. "good morning." Slowly she rolled over so she could look at him. Leaning forward she kissed his forehead. "good morning." She was silent for a moment as she felt his hand shift and gently wined his fingers with hers. "how did you sleep?" she chuckled at that. "we didn't do much sleeping." Flame Prince chuckled too. It was true neither of them had done much sleeping.

.

.

.

After they had cleaned up from the ballroom they had actually gone to the dragon stables; more to give Fionna time to recover than anything else. But once she had recovered they'd somehow managed to get into a very aggressive make out session against the walls of one of the stables. They had only stopped when the dragon inside had begun to get irritated by the noise they were making while it was trying to sleep. After that they had come back to the main hall, and had dinner, a mixture of leftover food and cake from the party. Fionna shivered as she remembered Flame Prince enjoyed smearing cake on her neck so he could lick it up and watch her squirm. Somehow they'd managed to keep their hands off each other just long enough to make it half way to Flame Prince's room; they got as far as halfway up the spiral staircase before lust had overtook them. They'd ended up having sex again, and only afterwards did Flame Prince lift her off the ground and carry her to the room; after which he dropped her onto the bed and they'd had sex again…..twice, before they were both exhausted enough to fall asleep in each other's arms.

.

.

.

Groaning again Fionna felt her back pop several times as she stretched under the blankets. A moment later she giggled as Flame Prince pulled her against his chest and kissed her again. As they broke apart she spoke. "now now, I really do need to get going. Cake will already be wondering why I didn't come home last night." Flame Prince put on a pouting face. "awww can't you stay for just a bit longer?" Fionna sighed. "fine. Just a bit longer, but then I really do need to go." Flame Prince smiled and nuzzled her neck. "what are you gunna tell cake?" Fionna shrugged. "probably something about the dragons getting loose and you needing my help to round them up again. After all royalty always needs the help of a strong hero like myself." Flame Prince raised an eyebrow. "you make it sound like I'm just like gumball. If I recall…" Fiona shuddered as Flame Prince ran his tongue against her neck. "it was you who were helpless last night." Fionna shuddered again. Another thing she had learned last night was that Flame Prince liked tying her up or binding her so she couldn't move before doing everything within his power to make her squirm and whimper.

.

.

.

Fionna shivered and archer he back as she felt Flame Prince's hands lazily began to trace shapes on her skin. "oh come on, that's not fair." Flame prince chuckled. "all's fair in love and war." Fionna chuckled. "well you did slap me the first time we met." Flame Prince nodded. "yeah….sorry about that." Fionna shrugged. "it's fine." Slowly Fionna shifted moving so she was straddling Flame Prince before leaning down and kissing his lips. The kiss was gentle and seemed to ignite a soft fire in her chest, as her face and skin ignited in flames. As they broke apart Fionna looked down at Flame Prince who looked up at her for a moment. "I love you." Fionna felt herself blush. "I love you too." Almost absentmindedly though she ran her hand over her stomach. "Flame Prince…what if…..i mean, what happens if…" but her words died as she felt Flame Prince's warm hand press against the hand on her stomach. "if you are ripe with my child then I will have no choice but to love you 10,000 times more than I already do, at this exact moment." Fionna blushed. "you sound like a poet." She watched as slowly Flame Prince reached up and ran his hand through her hair for a moment before cupping her check with it. "you're so beautiful…." Fionna blushed more, "you're so strong, and kind, and amazing…." As Flame Prince spoke Fionna's blush became deeper and deeper. "you're perfect Fionna." Fionna's blush went even deeper as she shook her head.

.

.

.

"don't say that…I'm not perfect….i'm nothing special." Flame Prince looked at her before shifting so he could sit up in the bed. Fionna watched as he stood up and pulled her to her own feet before guiding her over to a large mirror. "yes Fionna, you're perfect. Look at yourself." Fionna blushed as she looked at her naked form in the mirror. A moment later she shuddered as Flame Prince hand his hands down her sides so he could hold her by her hips; while nuzzling her neck. "you're perfect Fionna, don't let anyone tell you different." Fionna continued to blush and nodded, shuddering again as Flame Prince wrapped them both up in a spare blanket from the bed. For a long time they stayed like this, naked and wrapped up in a blanket; Fionna allowed her head to roll back and come to rest on Flame Prince's shoulder, all the while Flame Prince continued to hug her, and kiss her neck. But after a while Fionna groaned. "ok. Times up. I need to get back home." Flame Prince groaned but allowed her to exit the blanket, and begin fulling her clothes on.

.

.

.

A shrt while later Fionna looked up and watched as Flame Prince ensured his robes were on correctly before looking up at her and smiling. "ok. Let's go." Fionna cocked her head. "huh?" Flame Prince smiled and walked towards the door. "I said I'd escort you back, and I'm gunna keep good on my promise." As he passed her Fionna felt him grab her hand and lead her from the room, down the stairs, and out of the castle and through the flaming and fiery land he called home. As they came to the board of the flame kingdom and the candy kingdom Flame Prince paused. "if we keep holding hand someone might see….." Fionna nodded and had been about to let go of Flame Prince's hand when Flame Prince moved; sweeping her feet out from under her before lifting her off the ground and into a kiss that lasted several minutes before breaking apart and gently tugging on her left sleeve until her shoulder was exposed. Fionna shuddered as she felt his lips touch her skin; igniting it and sending warm waves was through her body.

.

.

.

She could feel it, some form of magic being used. Fionna watched as Flame Prince stopped kissing her shoulder; the flames died down reveling a red mark on her skin, in the shape of a heart. But her words turned to a gasp and Flame Prince leaned in and whispered into her ear. "my mark….anytime you wish to see me, or need my help. Simply press against it, and I'll come." Fionna bit her lip as she felt Flame Prince continue to nuzzle her neck for a moment before kissing it; and soon sucking on it, making the skin tingle. After a moment he stopped and continued to whisper into her ear. "Anytime…..day or night, if you need me I'll come to you." Fionna nodded and whimpered as she felt Flame Prince continue kissing her neck for a moment before letting her back down to the ground. As he feet touched the ground she smiled and laid her head against Flame Prince's chest. "keep doing stuff like that and I won't want to go home." Flame Prince chuckled. "then maybe I should do it more." Fionna smiled. "you'd have to deal with cake." Flame Prince shrugged, "I could do that." Fionna smiled more. "maybe someday, but not today. Come on, I really do need to get home."

.

.

.

Breaking apart Fionna held Flame Prince's hand for a moment longer before letting go and leading the way through the rolling grasslands and fields until they came into view of the treehouse she called home. Pushing open the front door Fiona had been about to call out to cake when she found that cake was waiting for her, cup of coffee in one hand and a disapproving look on her face. "Fionna Glen Ann; where have you been?" Fionna narrowed her eyes at the use of her middle name. "don't use my middle name; you're not mom and dad." Cake rolled her eyes. "fine, where have you been?" Fionna opened her mouth to speak; but Flame Prince stepped up. "it's my fault cake. When we went to the dragon stables we found that some of them had escaped, Fionna offered to help round them up….and it took longer than we expected. So I allowed Fionna to sleep in the castle." Cake was silent for a moment. "you listen to me flame boy….if you touched a hair on her head-" this time Fionna rolled her eyes.

.

.

.

"cake drop the touch cat act. Nothing happened, I slept in a guest room and he slept in his room. There was a whole 3 floors between us. Nothing happened." Cake glared at Flame Prince for another moment before breaking her gaze. "fine. But next time send a message or something. I was getting worried." Fionna sighed. "cake I'm not a kid anymore, I'm almost 17." Cake nodded. "I know, but I'm still older than you, so it's my job to be sure you're safe." Again Fionna rolled her eyes. "only cause you age in cat years." Behind her Fionna felt Flame Prince shift nervously. Turning to him she smiled. "thank you for walking me back." He smiled back at her. "it was no trouble. Try to come and visit me more often." she nodded. "I will." And with that he smiled at her before turning and walking away and back towards his kingdom. Still smiling Fionna turned back around and walked past cake who was still watching her.

.

.

.

Making her way upstairs, Fionna closed the door to her room behind her and stood there for a moment before launching herself across the room and onto her bed; pulling one of the pillows tightly against her chest before burying her face in it and squealing loudly. So much had happened…..in the past 2 days not only had she finally told Flame Prince how she felt but they'd slept together, she'd been proposed to, and was now bearing the magic mark of the boy she loved. Sitting up in bed Fionna moved over to the small mirror and pulled down her shirt so she could examine the mark Flame Prince had left. She felt herself blush as she found the shape of a red heart burned into the skin just above her breast. Gently touching it with her fingers she shuddered as she felt warmth spread through her body and a voice speak in her head. _"have you need of me my queen?"_ Fionna just smiled. "_just examining the mark you gave me." "ahhh. I do hope you like it. just a little something for you, until I can offer you a proper gift in exchange for your hand." _Fionna felt her heart skip a beat. She'd already been given so much, what else could he possibly giver her?

.

.

.

Cake's voice shook her from her thoughts. "Fionna don't forget we're supposed to go to and meet gumball later today. You might want to shower. Nodding to herself, Fionna set out undressing, noting her sore body as she bent and twisted while pulling her clothes off, before wrapping a towel around her form and making her way from the room to the bathroom. Turing on the shower Fionna let the towel fall to the ground and slowly climbed in. slowly rubbing the shampoo into her hair ionna could not help but feel like something was off. Checking the water temperature she found that it was at her usual temperature….and yet. Turning the knob Fionna moaned as the water became hotter; there that felt better. Continuing to wash her hair Fionna had just finished washing her hair when she flinched slightly at cake's yelling voice.

.

.

.

"HE HELL YOU DOING?!" a second later the sounds of a struggle met Fionna's ears. Shutting off the shower Fionna hastily wrapped a the towel back around her body before grabbing a random sword that was laying around before rushing out of the bathroom, to find out what cake was yelling about. She found out a minute later when she emerged into the dining room to find BMO watching cake grapple with marshal lee. Watching the sceen in front of her Fionna smiled as marshal managed to break free of cake's grip; but her smile soon faded as marshal stumbled backwards; stepped on a random can and fell backwards towards her. Trying to back up Fionna felt marshal fall against her, tearing the towel from her body as they landed in a heap on the floor. Groaing Fionna rubbed the back of her head; which had hit the floor rather hard. "marshal…." Fionna watched as he groaned and sat up. "what?" Fionna growled slightly. "close your eyes and then; Get. Off. Of. Me. And. Move. Your. Hand." Fionna watched as marshal blushed as he realized one of his hands had landed on one of her breasts. "sorry." Behind them cake grabbed marshal and forably sat him down in a chair. "move from that chair and I'll slap you silly vamp boy. Fionna are you ok?' Fionna nodded as she rewrapped herself with the towel.

.

.

.

"yeah I'm fine. You to be nice to each other while I get changed." Cake only shrugged and glared at marshal who was looking at the floor; clearly embarrassed at what he had done. Leaving the room Fionna went back to her bedroom to pull on her clothes before returning. Stopping In the door way and smiling at the scene in front of her. Marshal was still sitting in the chair cake had put him in, and cake was still glaring at him. But what BMO was doing is what made her smile; the little game console had climbed up onto marshal's head and was pretending marshal's hair were characters in a story only she knew. Picking BMO up Fionna set the living robot on the ground. "go on." BMO, just smiled hugged her leg for a moment and then ran off onto another adventure. Still smiling Fionna sat down at the table and looked at marshal lee who was still blushing and only looked up when she cleared her throat. "what's going on marshal?"

.

.

.

The vampire king shrugged and seemed to regain his usual composure. "just wondering if Fionna wanted to hang out today." Cake rolled her eyes. "yeah and you had to be snooping around the bathroom while she was showering to ask her?" marshal did not respond. Fionna shook her head. "sorry marshal gumball wants me to come over today." Marshal shrugged. "so blow him off. It's not like he'll get mad. Pinkie, is nothing but happy." But again Fionna shook her head. "you know I won't do that marshal. I said I'd be there and I will." Marshal sighed. "what oh what could pinkie need you for?" Fionna shrugged. "if you really wanna find out then why don't you come with me and see for yourself?" marshal groaned and shrugged. "fine. I don't have anything else planned." Fionna watched as out of the corner of her eye; cake grumbled. "he's not riding on me." Marshal raised an eyebrow. "did you forget I could fly; cat?" sensing a possible conflict Fionna stood up. "Come on. We don't want to be late." Cake grumbled and marshal just stood up. A short while later Fionna found herself riding on cake's enlarged back while marshal lee floated along next to them.

.

.

.

As they traveled marshal lee, spoke. "sooooooo, what happened to you after the party last night? I didn't see you leave with cake." Fionna smiled; willing herself not to blush. "oh I stuck around for a while I wanted to see the dragon stables, and then one thing led to another and I ended up spending the night." Marshal raised an eyebrow. "you spent the night? Anything we should know about? Do we maybe need to get you a special test, of some kind?" Fionna blushed, she knew what marshal was hinting at; and although she had thought about it….. "no marshal. Nothing happened between me and Flame Prince." Oh boy was that a huge lie; but marshal seem to buy it as he floated past her. "ah well. Flame Prince will just have to deal with having blue balls for a bit longer." Beneath her Fionna felt cake rumble "we're here." sure enough in the rapidly approaching distance Fionna could make out the candy castle. Soon cake was shrinking and Fionna found herself walking the last few steps before pausing for the banana guards to open the gate for them to enter. Walking through the streets and up to the castle Fionna smiled at several familiar people as they walked past.

.

.

.

Entering the castle Fionna smiled as she found peppermint butler waiting for them. "hello Fionna, cake, marshal lee. If you'll follow me prince gumball is in one of his labs." Following peppermint butler Fionna and the others moved through the castle and soon found themselves surrounded by beakers, and test tubes; while watching gumball scurry to put some sensitive chemical in a frig before turning and smiling at Fionna and cake, before scowling slightly at marshal. "Hello Fionna. If you're able I would like your help in retrieving several books that have gone missing from my library." Fionna raised an eyebrow. "how did that happen?" gumball shrugged. "not sure. Didn't have time to look into it. I'd like you to go around to several bookstores, and see if they carry a copy of any of my missing books. You don't need to bring them back, just ask for them to be delivered." Fionna nodded and had been about to leave when marshal coughed slightly. "and I assume you're going to give us some money to pay for these books? If you want them you should have to pay for them."

.

.

.

Fionna watched as gumball blushed slightly and smiled sheepishly. "i…..uh…..yes. I'll have peppermint butler gather some money from the treasury. If you'll just wait in the throne room." Fionna nodded and left cake and marshal close behind him. As they walked she spoke. "marshal you didn't need to do that. I have more than enough money to pay for the books. It's no trouble." But marshal just grunted. "if he wants the books he should have to pay for them. Just cause he's royalty doesn't mean others should have to pay for his stuff." Entering the throne room Fionna found peppermint butler waiting for them; a small bag of gold in one hand and a list of the books they were looking for in the other. As she bent down and took the gold and paper from him he spoke. "Fionna….are you feeling well?" Fionna nodded. "yes. Why?" peppermint butler looked closely at her for a moment before speaking again. "you feel…different. Like something has changed." Fionna shrugged; behind her she could almost feel cake narrowed eyes, on her back. "I don't feel any different." Peppermint butler shrugged "sorry. My mistake then. When you return I'll have payment for your services waiting for you." Fionna nodded and turned to cake who continued to look at her suspiciously.

.

.

.

"keep making that face and it'll get stuck like that." Fionna smiled as cake's face softened. Glancing at the list Fionna found that while several stores were in town some of them were in other kingdoms. "it'll take us all day to visit everyone one of them. Cake, why don't you go to the shops in the other kingdoms while marshal and I check the ones in town?" cake nodded butt stretched up to talk into her ear. "you've got your sword right?" Fionna nodded. "good, Just making sure. Never know, boys can get a bit…..handsy." Fionna rolled her eyes. "I can handle myself, besides it's Marshal Lee." Cake nodded. "I know, that's why I'm askin." Fionna rolled her eyes and followed cake out of the castle, before watching cake grow and move off into the distance. Making their way to the first bookstore, Fionna hummed absentmindedly to herself while marshal floated along next to her. "hey Fionna?" Fionna turned to marshal. "yes." Marshal smiled evilly. "let's ditch this. I'm sure cake will find the books. Let's go to a party, or…well anything else."

.

.

.

Fionna shook her head. "nope. I said I'd do this and I will." Marshal sighed. "you're such a goodie two shoes, Fionna. When are you gunna lighten up and live a little?" Fionna chuckled and marshal looked at her. "what?" Fionna continued to chuckle, and only stopped as they came to the first shop. "you, an undead vampire telling me to live. It's just ironic." Behind her marshal chuckled as she walked up to the person behind the counter. a few minutes later they left the shop a little dejected, the shop did not have the books they were looking for. Continuing on their way marshal continued to pester Fionna about ditching the mission. 3 shops later Fionna found herself becoming very tired of marshal's constant badgering. Stopping Fionna turned to look at marshal. "Marshal, what's your deal? Why are you so bent on getting me too break my promise?" marshal shrugged "cause I'd rather hang out with you when you're having fun; instead of running chores for his royal pinkness." Fionna rolled her eyes, and began walking again. "look marshal you may think I'm just some party girl to hang out with but I'm not. When I say I'll do something I WILL do it. so if all you're gunna do is keep telling me to quite my promise, then just leave me alone."

.

.

.

Fionna watched as marshal glared at her for a moment. "fine. Keep doing pinkie's chores. See if I care. So long Fionna." And with that Fionna flew away, leaving Fionna alone in the street for a moment. Sighing Fionna shook her head and continued on her way. 4 stores later and Fionna had only managed to find 1 of the books on the list. Exiting the store Fionna had been about to continue on her way when the mark Flame Prince had given her began to pulse and burn. Rubbing it through her clothes she jumped slightly at a familiar voice behind her. "Hello Fionna." Turning Fionna smiled as she found Flame Prince standing behind her. "Hello Flame Prince." She watched as he smiled at her. "What are you doing here?" he shrugged. "Just out for a walk. What are you doing?" Fionna shrugged. "Looking for some books for gumball." Flame prince scowled and moved a bit closer to when he spoke no one else would hear. "Disgusting. The future queen of the fire kingdom running errands for a…..sugar body." Fionna shrugged. "I'm not gunna stop being his friend when I become queen." Flame Prince nodded. "I know. I never expected you to. but still…."

.

.

.

Fionna watched as he seemed to shudder for a moment before a dozen small flame lions seemed to walk out of his body. "show them the list." Doing as she was told Fionna turned the list so the lions could see it; after a moment the lions ran off in a dozen different directions. "Where are they going?" Flame Prince shrugged. "To look for the books on the list. While you escort me to a picnic I'm having." Fionna sighed. "you sure they'll find the books?" Flame Prince nodded. "yes. Now please, the picnic will start soon I do not wish to be late." Fionna smiled and put the list of books away. "very well your majesty, where is this picnic located?" Flame Prince smiled and led her out of the candy town and out into the rolling grasslands. "can I confess something to you Fionna?" Fionna nodded and blushed slightly as she felt him wined his fingers with her's. "I missed you." Fionna felt herself blush a little more. "I've only been gone a few hours." Flame Prince nodded "I know….but still. I missed you, your smile, your voice. Now that I can touch you, I find myself craving your touch."

.

.

.

As he spoke Flame Prince kissed the back of her hand. Fionna opened her mouth to speak but found herself at a loss for word as they found themselves approaching a large tree; underneath it a small blanket had been set out with food waiting for them. "thank you Fionna for escorting me to my picnic." Fionna smiled. "of curse Flame Prince, but…who will be joining you?" Flame Prince smiled and kissed the back of her hand again. "I was hoping you would." Fionna smiled. "I guess that would be alright…so long as this stays just a friendly picnic." Flame Prince put on a slightly pouting face. "very well. I had plans to shower you with kisses and massages, but I suppose eating lunch with you will have to do." Fionna blushed slightly. "I think we did enough of that last night." Flame prince shrugged. "I suppose you might be right." Sitting down on the blanket Fionna watched as flame prince opened the small basket and pulled out a small sandwich; before handing it to her. "for you my queen." Fionna giggled as she took the sandwich and bit into it; it was a seared ham and cheese sandwhich. Looking at Flame Prince she watched as he pulled out a berry that was naturally on fire before popping it into his mouth and swallowing it.

.

.

.

After watching him do this several more times she found herself curious. Reaching out for one of the berries Fionna watched as her hands turned to flames as she picked one of them up; before slowly bringing it to her mouth. Touching the berry to her lips Fionna tested the berry and found that like all other fire it wasn't super hot. Carefully reaching out with her tongue Fionna again tested the berry and only once she was sure it was safe, popped the berry into her mouth to chew it. it was hot, but not in the sense of heat; it had spice to it. once when she had been very young she'd eaten a whole pepper before realizing her mouth was burning from the spices; this was similar to that. Except that this time she did not need to guzzle water; No the heat was strong but more than manageable. Swallowing the berry Fionna had been about to reach for another when she felt herself becoming light headed. Closing her eyes Fionna waiting for it to pass; only it didn't, instead it got stronger. Fionna wabbled slightly and she felt Flame Prince grab her. "Fionna are you ok?" she opened her mouth to speak but her world was spinning now; and she could not speak clearly. Everything was spinning…..so…..fast. she could Flame Prince holding her, and then…..blackness.

.

.

.

HELL

.

.

.

He could feel it; flickering and sputtering, trying to heal itself. Slowly he reached out and touched it. the soul recoiled, perhaps sensing what he was. But he was gentle touching it, caressing it, coaxing it into his embrace. How long had been trapped in this stone prison? Years? Decades? Centuries? He'd lost track of time, since there was no indicator of it in hell. Gently he caressed the soul; he could feel its power. It had been torn away, the other half of the soul was still up there, still walking around on earth. Continuing to caress the soul, he waited. He would be patient, he'd waited this long, he could wait a bit longer. Soon his time would come. Soon he would break free from this stone prison and make his way back to earth. And then….then the real fun would begin.

.

.

* * *

AN: WELL FOLKS CHAPTER 2 IS UP; AND I HOPE EVERYONE LIKED IT.

.

SO NOW FIONNA'S GOT A MAGICAL HICCY.

AND PEPERMINT BUTLER WAS ABLE TO TELL SOMETHING WAS OFF WITH FIONNA. VERY INTERESTING

.

WHY DID SHE FAINT? AND WHO IS IN HELL TRYING TO GET OUT?

(NO IT'S NOT SATAN)

.

WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER TO HOPEFULLY GET SOME ANSWERS.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

.

.

.

Slowly Fionna stirred before opening her eyes. The electric lights above her show down on her. "ugg, what happened?" a moment later prince gumball's voice spoke next to her. "you lost consciousness. Flame Prince brought you here and I've been running some tests while you've been asleep." Slowly Fionna sat up and rubbed her head. "ok so….what's wrong with me?" prince gumball shrugged. "nothing to severe, just a strong case of dehydration. You haven't been drinking enough water." As he spoke gumball poured her a glass of water before handing it to her. "here drink this." Downing the glass Fionna noted that the cool water did feel rather good to drink. Setting the glass down Fionna watched as gumball smiled at her; behind him Flame Prince sat in a black fire proof chair. He looked upset; but her attention was pulled back to gumball as he spoke. "promise me you'll drink more water; ok?" Fionna nodded. "ok I promise." Gumball smiled. "good. Not I have to go, I still have many royal duties to attend to, oh and cake is returning from the goblin kingdom. She should be here shortly."

.

.

.

Fionna nodded and watched as gumball pulled of his lab coat and hung it up before leaving her and Flame Prince alone in the room. Shifting slightly Fionna got down from the table and looked to Flame Prince who was looking at the floor sadly. "what's wrong?" Flame Prince sighed and looked up at her. "I felt….scared." Fionna cocked her head. "huh?" Flame Prince continued. "when you collapsed…i…I froze. I didn't know what to do. When I tried to touch you; you felt….hot….hot enough to scare me. Fionna you were burning up. So much so that even when I wasn't touching you were in flames. I had to toss you into a river so you would cool down and I could go for help." Fionna felt her eyes widen as he continued. "Fionna….i was so scared I would lose you. That you'd die, and that I'd…I'd be left alone." Fionna stepped forward and after making sure they were completely alone pulled Flame Prince into a hug.

.

.

.

"Flame Prince, I'm not going to leave you." Flame Prince looked at her. "look me in the eye and say that." Fionna did so looking directly into Flame Prince's eye. "I will not leave you. I promise." Flame prince smiled. "thank you. Just be sure to drink water ok?" Fionna smiled and nodded. "ok. It's a deal."

.

.

.

HELL

.

.

.

How long have I thought I understood the soul? Wait…..how long have I been down here? A day; a week; a month, and year? Seriously how long have I been trapped down here? Uggg never mind. For the longest time I thought I knew how the soul worked. I thought it was a like an electrical outlet; they can only put out so much energy. Oh how wrong I have been. This little half soul has shown me that. While I have one half of the soul the other half is still above; walking around. And the half I have is trying very hard to return to return to it. every hour it sends out a pulse of energy that exceeds the entire power output of all the souls in th lake outside my prison. Slowly I press against the half soul; compressing itt, confining it. and in response the sould pulses again, pushing back against me. Yes this will work. I shift inside my prison and press the soul against the stony wall. Again I compress it and again it pulses; this time strong enough to cause my prison to vibrate; something that even with all my power I have never made it do. Evilly I grin; I think I might be getting out early.

.

.

.

FIONNA'S POV

.

.

.

Fionna shifted nervously from leg to leg as she waited for the white door of the house to open up. On either side of her stood Flame Prince and cake. "relax girl. It's just visiting mom and dad." Fionna nodded but did not relax. Instead she smiled and tried to act normal as he mom opened the door. "hey mom." Mom just smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Fionna; it's so good to see you again; cake too…..and who is this?" Fionna shifted nervously again as mom turned to flame pince who bowed slightly. "I'm prince flame of the fire kingdom." Mom smiled. "nice to meet you…..i'd shake your hand but…." Flame Prince nodded. "I understand." Mom smiled at him for a moment longer before turning back to Fionna. "what are you doing here honey? Is everything ok?" Fionna nodded but could not help the small blush that covered her face. "yeah…um…..can we talk?" mom nodded and closed the door behind her. "of course dear. What is it? is everything ok?"

.

.

.

Fionna nodded. "yes everything is fine. I'm ok…..remember how you used to talk about wanting me to settle down and find a nice boy?" mom nodded. "yes. I do. But you would always shake your head and say you'd rather adventure; than find a man. Although you did say if you found a strong handsome prince; you might think about marrying him." Fionna shifted embarrassed as Flame Prince chuckled. "that's adorable." Fionna glared at him. "shut up." But Flame Prince continued to chuckle; "I think it's adorable. Does that make me your strong handsome prince?" Fionna blushed "maybe…." Mom looked from Fionna to Flame Prince. "Fionna…..what's going on?" on her other side cake nodded. 'yes honey; I to would like to know." Fionna blushed a bit more as he nervously bumped her fingers together. "well…..um…see….." but try as she might she could not bring herself to say what she wanted to. Mom narrowed her eyes. "Fionna…." But it was a male voice that finished her sentence. "what's goin on here?"

.

.

.

Fionna flinched slightly as dad came out of the house; glaring first at Flame Prince and then fixing her with a stern look. "Fionna, what is going on?" "well…um…you see…." She felt like a child that had been caught doing something naughty. But Flame Prince seemed to understand what she was going through. Fionna watched as he took a step forward and let go of her hand. "sir; with your permission…I would like to marry your daughter." A rather stunned silence fell upon the group. Next to her Fionna could feel cake looking from her to Flame Prince and then back to her; after several moments dad spoke. "you want to what?" Flame Prince repeated himself. "I would like to marry your daughter." Dad was silent for another moment before speaking. "is that a joke?" Fionna felt her eyes widen slightly. "daddy?" dad looked to her. "Fionna you're flesh and blood; a water base. But he's nothing but fire and magic. The moment he touches you he'll burn you. I wont allow my daughter to marry someone who can't touch her. Flame Prince nodded. "normally I would agree with you sir but…"

.

.

.

Fionna blushed slightly as she felt Flame Princess had touch her's igniting the skin and setting it on fire. Another slightly stunned silence fell upon the group. Fionna could not help but flinch slightly as dad turned to her and spoke in a voice he only used when she was in trouble. "what did you do girl?" she didn't respond. "I ASKED YOU WHAT DID YOU DO?!" he was shouting now. Fionna flinched again and started to tremble but a second later she stopped as she felt Flame Prince step between her and her dad. "don't yell at her." But dad wasn't listening. "SHE'S MY DAUGHTER AND I'LL YELL IF I DAMN WELL PLEASE! NOW WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO GIRL!?" Fionna flinched again at the force behind her dad's shouting. But again Flame Prince spoke. "you listen to me CAT." He spat the last word like it was poison. "you will not yell at my fiancée. Now let me make one thing straight. I don't need your permission to marry her. I'm king of the land of fire, I can do what I want in my kingdom." Dad took an angry step forward. "good for you. EXCEPT YOU'RE NOT IN YOUR KINGDOM!" Fionna felt Flame Prince grip her hand. "we can change that." A second later fire erupted over her skin and she found herself lifted off the ground and streaking through the skies towards the plum of smoke that was the fire kingdom off in the distance.

.

.

.

Cake watched as Fionna burst into flame and was pulled into the sky before vanishing into the distance. Turning back to dad she glared at him for a moment. "you always were an asshole towards her." Turning around she ignored her dad's shouts to 'get back here'. Instead she headed home. As she entered the forest she found lumpy space prince 'standing' there. "the hell you looking at pinkie?" space prince shook his head; but cake didn't care as she continued on her way back home.

.

.

.

FIONNA'S POV

.

.

.

Fionna shuddered as she felt the flames on her skin extinguish themselves as Flame Prince let go of her. Gently she allowed him to guide her across the room and after a moment sit her down on the bed. "Fionna?" Fionna glanced sideways at Flame Prince who had sat down next to her and was looking worriedly at her. Taking a deep breath Fionna drew her legs against her chest and put her chin against her knees. "did I ever tell you why I became an adventurer and a hero?" Flame Prince shook his head. Fionna sighed again. "Because to me any place was better than being home." Flame Prince cocked his head to the side. "why" Fionna sighed again. "dad. He was never mean to me. He never beat more, or did anything he shouldn't have but….I could tell, from the way he speaks, and acts around me…..it wasn't his idea to raise me." Flame Prince put his hand on her shoulder as she continued. "He was always cold around me. He liked cake fine enough but me….he may call me daughter but I'm not part of his family. I'm just….here."

.

.

.

Fionna closed her eyes as she felt Flame Prince pull her against his chest. Silently she buried her face in his chest as she felt him begin to stroke her head. "I'm sorry…." She felt Flame Prince shift slightly. "sorry for what?" she took a deep breath. "sorry you have to see me like this. Weak, scared, useless." She felt Flame Prince shift again and a moment later felt him kiss the top of her head. "shhhhh. Don't say that. Don't ever say that." She didn't respond, instead only buried her face in his chest. "You're the most beautiful, and strong girl I know. And if your dad can't see that then he is an idiot." Fionna blushed slightly. A moment later Flame Prince chuckled. "you look to beautiful when you blush." She felt him cup her face and tilt it upwards, a moment later he kissed her. It was a short kiss, but it was full of love. As they broke apart she smiled. "I love you." He smiled too. "I love you too.

.

.

.

HELL

.

.

.

Continuously I'm amazed but the half soul. What it's managed to do in a few days; is more than I've been able to do in years. The walls of my prison were once smooth and polished, so much so that I could see my reflection in them; a truly horrific kind of torture as I got older. And yet not thanks to the half soul the walls are scratched, worn and no longer polished. Slowly I compress the soul again; this is it; I feel very good about this one. I compress it more; squeezing it tighter and tighter, until it's the tightest I've ever squeezed it before. Then all at once I release my grip on it. I watch amazed as for a moment if shines so bright that I have to close my eyes or I'll be blinded by it. but it's not the sight I need no it's the…..there it is! I smile as I hear the sounds of the walls vibrate harder than they have ever done before. Then….my smile gorws as I hear a small *chink* as a small crack appears in the wall of my prison. NOWS MY CHANCE!

.

.

.

I hurl myself at the crack. My power seeps into the crack and I begin working it, slowly it grows and grows until it's almost as large as I am. Then I really attack him. I conjure up all the power I have left and hurl it at the wall; repeatedly striking it until finally the wall begins to crack even more. Slowly I gather up every last ounce of power I have. This time will be it; this strike will free me from this prison and allow me to escape. I begin to run, charging at the wall. A split second before I make contact I send my power forward; crashing into the wall and…I grin and yell as the wall crumbles and I come crashing out the statue that has been my prison for so long. Coughing I gasp and breath in the fresh cool air. Staggering to my feet I cough again and look around…..wow hell really doesn't change much. Smiling still wider I slowly step forward towards the lake of souls in front of me. Since being imprisoned my powers have become lax, for lack of use. Gently my feet touch the souls in the lake. Instantly they react.

.

.

.

I feel my body begin to absorb the souls; replenishing the power I've lost over who knows how many years of imprisonment. They're surrounding me now, my minions; well I guess technically they aren't mine; but still. I a smile as a demon lands next to me. I remember creating his kind, and yet…they've changed. When I made them they only had 2 eyes; now they have 4. The leathery wings are still the same and they still have 4 arms. The souls are almost gone now; mst of them had been absorbed into my body. I can feel them; swirling around inside me; their power is my power. I begin to laugh. I can't help it. I'm free; and now the world will pay for imprisoning me in the first place. I continue to laugh as the last of the souls are absorbed and the demons begin to circle around me.

.

.

.

"this will be fun."

.

* * *

.

AN: WELL FOLKS CHAPTER 3 IS UP AND DONE.

WHAT DO YOU ALL THINK?

SO WHAT'S UP WITH FIONNA'S DAD?

AND NOW THAT THE MYSTERIOUS MAN IN HELL IS FREE WHAT WILL HE DO?

WILL HE REALIZE THAT THE WORLD HAS CHANGED? OR DOES HE EVEN CARE?


	4. Chapter 4

HEY FOLKS. JUST WANTED TO SAY SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. I ENDED UP CATCHING BRONCHITIS AND THEN I BROKE 3 FINGERS ON MY TYPING HAND. BUT I'M BETTER NOW AND HOPE TO BE GETTING BACK UP TO SPEED.

.

NOW ONTO THE STORY!

* * *

.

CHAPTER 4

.

.

.

Marshall lee grinned as he watched prince gumball become steadily more annoyed by him. It was one of his favorite things to do; follow the prince around and see how long it took to get the prince so annoyed that he started throwing- but marshal found his train of thought was cut off as lumpy space prince burst into the throne room and began shouting about something. For the most part he ignored the purple cloud; everyone knew half of what he claimed to be true was pure fantasy…or at least that was until he heard the words, Fionna, Flame Prince, and marry all in the same sentence. Floating down from the ceiling marshal spoke. "wait…repeat that last bit." He watched as lumpy space prince sighed and rolled his eyes. "I said, Fionna and Flame Prince are getting married." Marshal snorted with laughing. "and who told you that hmmmm? One of your imaginary friends? One of the oh-so-many girlfriends you claim to have; but no one has ever seen?" LSP let out a loud "HMPF!"

.

.

.

"they're not fake." Marshal nodded sarcastically. "whatever." Again LSP let out a loud "HMPF. I'm not lying. I saw Flame Prince ask Fionna's father for permission to marry her." Marshal grumbled. "I still don't believe you." LSP rolled his eyes. "THEN SEE FOR YOUR SELF!" marshal flinched slightly at LSP's screechy high voice. But nevertheless watched as LSP pulled out the only working cell phone left on the planet; for a moment the screen was dark…..then; marshal felt his eyes widen. On the screen, he could clearly see fionn, cake and Flame Prince talking to another cat. After another moment another cat appeared and appeared to start yelling. A second later Flame Prince and Fionna vanished as they flew up into the sky. As the video ended marshal found that his teeth were at their full extension and his fists were bared. Next to him prince gumball spoke. "well…..that's….quite a development." Marshal whipped at him. "A DEVELOPMENT?! THAT'S ALL IT IS TO YOU!?" gumball took a step back. "marshal calm down." But marshal could feel his stomach bubbling with rage. Grabbing gumball's wrists he took to the sky flying in the direction of the fire kingdom.

.

.

.

FIONNA'S POV

.

.

.

"naaaaa…not there…..no….AAAAAAAAAAAAAA." sweat dripped from every pore in her body. Her sides shook with pleasure and her vision swam as she struggled to stay conscious. Beneath her Flame Prince grinned and…. "AHHHHHHHHHH." Fionna gasped in pleasure as she felt one of Flame Prince's clones begin licking her again. Her skin felt like it was melting as the clone of the prince kissed and licked her thighs and hips before… Fionna bit her lip determined not to give the prince the moans and whimpers he wanted as she fel the clone gently kiss and lick at her entrance, but this proved to be much harder to do as she felt the cloned prince's tongue enter her and begin moving inside of her. She bi her lip harder and tried to fight past the almost mind numbing pleasure she was feeling. Another cloned prince began kissing her back while still another gently squeeze and tweaked her breasts. Her whole body began to tremble and she bit down on her lip even harder as she felt yet another orgasm rip through her body. "say it." Fionna shook her head; but almost instantly began groaning and whimpering as the prince near her entrance began to speed up sending stronger and stronger bolts of pleasure through her.

.

.

.

"say it." again she shook her head. "no." the main Flame Prince growled. "just remember I tried to make it easy on you." A second later he back arched and her whole body wouldn't stop shaking and trembling. This time she could not hold back the maons and whimpers that escaped her mouth; and yet she felt FP lips press against her capturing her mouth and trapping her in this mind numbing' state of pleasure. "say it." she shook her head; breaking the kiss. "no….." she felt her back arch a bit more. "no…..no….nnnnnoooooooo….ahhhhhh." she felt one of the clones slip it's fingers into her; searching, for…. "no….not there…don't….." his fingers were agonizingly close to make her climax again.

.

.

.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Fionna's head snapped up just in time to watch Marshal Lee burst through the large windows of Flame Prince's room and attack flame prince. The effect was instant. The clones of Flame Prince vanished, as did the restraints holding her in place. A second lter Flame Prince grabbed her and spun her around so she was against the bed before launching himself into the air and slamming into marshal which sent them both hurtling through the air, out the doors to the room and over the stairway banister sending them hurtling to the floors below. "Fionna are you ok?" turning Fionna found prince gumball was standing next to her. "I'm fine." Roughly she pushed herself out of the bed and found her clothes. "Fionna…you're on fire. What's going on." She ignored him. Pulling her clothes on Fionna only pulled on the essentials, a shirt and her skirt before grabbing her sword and running from the room; and down the large spiral staircase. This was taking too long; she would never reach them in time. A feeling made more apparent by the whole palace shaking as someone crashed against one of its walls.

.

.

.

Taking to the banister Fionna angled her feet and tried to keep her balance as she surfed down the long stone structure before jumping off at the end and rolling on her back before coming to her feet and taking off in the direction that sounds of battle were coming from. Running into the main ball room Fionna was forced to duck as marshal hurtled over her being pushed by a blast of fire from Flame Prince. Fionna watched as marshal crashed into a wall and went through it vanishing from sight. "Flame Prince…" Flame Prince turned to her. "Fionna. Are you ok?" but her response was cut off as marshal's voice echoed through the palace. "I'LL KILL YOU!" a moment later a mass of writhing, wriggling tentacles shot from the hole marshal had made and began to wrap themselves around Flame Prince before lifting him into the air. In response Fionna watched as Flame Prince created a massive ball of fire around his body, burning marshal and forcing him to drop him. Landing on the ground Flame Prince glared at marshal who had changed back into his normal 'human' form. "HOW DARE YOU ATTACK ME AND MY QUEEN!"

.

.

.

Twin columns of fire erupted from Flame Prince's hands and raced towards marshal who managed to duck one before rolling behind a standing column to shield himself from the other. Fionna watched as the column of fire died down marshal launched himself across the room and grabbed flame prince's throat; sending them both crashing into a pile on the floor. Rushing over to them Fionna grabbed marshal's shoulders and with all her strength tried to pull the vampire off the fire elemental. This proved to be much harder than it should have been. He muscles strained as she tugged against marshal's shoulders. Beneath her she could see Flame Prince was starting to grow weak; his skin starting to dim and his hair beginning to extinguish. Fionna bit her lip; she could feel her skin starting to tingle and itch with anger at Marshal Lee. Using that anger as fuel Fionna let go of marshal's shoulders and instead grabbed his wrists. She could feel the muscles in his arms; like thick stone bands, and yet…her anger coursed through her body.

.

.

.

She watched as her skin turned red and began to burn marshal; but she didn't care. Slowly she managed to peel his hands away from Flame Prince's throat. "Fionna?" but she didn't respond; only one response felt appropriate. Planting her feet Fionna spun her body around and hurled marshal across the room and back through the hole he had made earlier. But that did nothing to quell the roaring storm of anger that was making her body boil and rage. "Fionna?" but she ignored Flame Prince's call to her. Her skin felt like it was burning. And as she looked down she found that even though she had not touched Flame Prince her skin had ignited and was now ablaze. "Fionna?" this time it was prince gumball who spoke. He had made his way down the stairway and was now looking at her with concern as more and more of her skin ignited. Marshal was back now, rubbing the back of his head. "ow Fionna what…the…hell?" Fionna watched as marshal looked up and saw her on fire. But she had no time to think about that she was becoming hotter and hotter now, her entire body was alight now and she could hardly hear anything over the sound of flames crackling in her ears. For a moment she felt her skin burn hotter than ever before; in the back of her mind she heard Flame Prince shout "GET DOWN!" a second later her body exploded. Her skin blasted away from her body sending a massive wave of fire rolling away from her and rolling through the air and across the room.

.

.

.

Slowly she swayed where she stood. Her skin was returning to normal now….she felt…normal again. She felt her knees hit the floor and a moment later the ground rushed up to meet her face as she fell forward; unconscious.

.

.

.

DESMON'S POV

.

.

.

Desmon coughed as he staggered to his feet. After spending so much time in hell; the air around him was so…clean. Looking around Desmon found himself standing in a burned out street. All around him glass lay littered on the ground from the dozens of blown out windows that lined the broken sins of the buildings that towered above him. As he stood there a small wind picked up blowing trash and garbage about. It was clear no one had been there in a very long time. That was made even more obvious by the rusted through car that sat in the street a few feet away. Taking a step forward Desmon flinched as his foot hit an old soda can which flew off into the distance making a horribly loud noise. But his attention was drawn by a new sound a kind of gurgling moan. Turning Desmon watched as….a kind of half human half sludge creature emerge from the shadows and began to stagger towards him. "what the fuck are you supposed to be?" Desmon watched as the creature staggered and limped towards him; only to lung at him when it got about 10 feet from him. Side stepping the creature Desmon watched as the creature stumbled forward and smashed headlong into the brick side of a building.

.

.

.

Desmon watched as the creature staggered back to its feet and lunged at him again. Brining his fist down on it Desmon slammed the creature to the ground. But him moment of triumph was taken from his as blistering pain shot through his hand. Frantically waving it through the air Desmon found that the strange goo that was dripping from the creature was not harmless as he had thought; but in fact some kind of acid that had started to eat away at him flesh a few seconds after he had touched it. using a burst of magic Desmon blasted the goo away from his skin and stared down at his now red and blistered hand for a moment. "jerk!" lashing out which his magic Desmon send a shockwave through the air that hit the creature, lifted it into the air, and hurled it against the same wall it had slammed into before. However this time the force it hit with was so strong that the creature flattened as its body was crushed by the force that it hit the wall with. Flexing his injured hand Desmon watched as his skin magically repaired itself; the blisters vanishing and a healthy layer of new skin growing over the old burned layer.

.

.

.

But he was forced to look up as more gurgling moans met his ears. His fight with the single creature seemed to have called the rest of them to him. Desmon raised an eyebrow as a dozen creatures limped and staggered towards him. "so, you're like zombies huh. Well I know how to deal with you, and your acid vomit." Raising a hand into the air Desmon smiled as the air hummed with magic for a moment letting of a kind of magnetic hum before the rusted out car in front of him rose into the air. The rusted car skeleton slammed into the creatures slitting their bodies open and sending waves of their acidic ooze in every direction; however none of it touched Desmon who used the car like a child would use a rock; swiping at some creatures while completely crushing and smashing others until nothing but their dead bodied littered the streets. The combination of all their acid making the air shimmer slightly with smoke from the slowly melting ground. "IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!?" he wasn't sure why he was shouting. Perhaps the battle had reinvigorated him. Perhaps he was just foolish; all he knew was he felt like shouting. But that urge vanished as she felt the ground shake; and the air groan and gurgle. He watched as from one of the building ooze began to flow and drip; covering the walls and sides until…Desmon sighed and rubbed his temples as in front of him an enormous creature mind entirely of acidic ooze began to form. "I was being sarcastic. So if you could just go back to sleep….."

.

.

.

But the creature now fully formed did not go back to sleep instead it moved lashing out at him; and he was forced to use the car from before as a kind of shield. A shield the creature instantly and dissolved with minimal effort. "fine you wanna play rough. I can play rough!" summon his magic up Desmon send the magic downwards into the ground before pulling it back up towards him. The effect was large chunks of the earth rose into the air before he sent them away pelting the monster with boulders and slabs of cement which only angered the monster which lashed out at him again. Running from the creature Desmon lept up onto the hood of another rusted car before using his magic to not only pry the hood from the car's body but to take to the sky with it using the hood as a platform for him to stand on. As he rose into the air he watched as the monsters acidic body began to narrow and undulate growing in size so it could stay with him. Narrowing his eyes Desmon found that although the creature had grown to nearly 3 times its original size it had not moved from the building it had emerged from. Throwing his hands out in front of him Desmon channeled his magic into massive tendrils which shot forward and pierced the acid monster's skin before wrapping around the ancient iron supports of the building the monster was using as a skeleton.

.

.

.

But his attack had cost him focus; which had not alerted him to another large tendril of acid ooze that was now traveling directly towards him. Before he had time to react however a massive fire ball shot down from the sky, struck the acid tendril, and set it ablaze, making the air vibrate from the creature's scream of pain. Taking a moment to look up Desmon smiled as he found that he was no longer alone. A man was flying towards him; a man Desmon recognized. Inhumanly tall, thin arms and legs, body covered in bandages and wrapping, another fireball already being conjured in his hands; Desmon watched as scorcher sent another fireball at the creature this one striking the body of the monster making it quiver but not killing it. turning back to his work Desmon pulled with his magic and watched as; with minimal effort the rusted and ancient iron supports of the build collapsed taking the creature down with it, now that it was deprived of its skeleton. Desmon watched as the acidic ooze monster flattened out over the abandoned streets and alleyways. A moment later he watched as the creature screamed and quivered in pain as scorcher send down hundreds of fireballs, pelting it's body setting it ablaze and sending a large plume of black smoke into the air. Flying over to scorcher Desmon spoke. "it's been a long time old friend. How have you been?"

.

.

.

Desmon watched as scorcher turned and looked at him for a moment before kneeling down and looking him directly in the eyes. It happened a split second later; thousands of images, sounds, smells, and sensations raced through Desmon's mind as he did a kind of magical download of scorcher's memories. Saying slightly Desmon rubbed his temples. "come let us find some place to stand without fear of being melted." A moment later they were both flying away; leaving the acid monster to continue to burn and die.

.

.

.

FIONNA'S POV

.

.

.

Fionna groaned and slowly opened her eyes. Slowly sitting up Fionna groaned again and rubbed her head. "ooooooooooowwwwwww. What happened?" a moment later peppermint butler's voice met her ears. "your majesty she's awake." A moment later Fionna felt someone touch her arm. Rubbing her eyes, Fionna watched as slowly the world came into focus. Prince gumball was standing next to her, looking at the monitor of a machine that was connected to her head by a series of wires and chords. Flame Prince was standing on her right, as she turned to look at him he smiled weakly and touched her hand again. After a moment the machine connected to her began to beep and sputter. Fionna watched as prince gumball walked around to her and with a pair of tongs to remove Flame Prince's hand from hers. A short moment later the machine stopped beeping and returned to normal. "hmmmm." Letting Flame Prince touch her hand again; gumball watched as the machine started beeping and sputtering again. "Fionna…..is there anything you'd like to tell me?" Fionna sighed and retold the story of how she had summoned the demon and made a wish. As the story ended gumball nodded. "hmmmmmm. I think what's happening to you might be explained through science, not magic. I'd like to run some tests."

.

.

.

A short while later Fionna found herself standing while gumball attached dozens of wires to her skin. "ok. Now I want you to try and think back to just before you blacked out. Try to recreate those feelings." But only one thought was in Fionna's head. "where's Marshal Lee?" gumball shrugged. "after you 'exploded' he stormed off. I don't think he likes that you and Flame Prince are…together." Fionna felt her face blush as she remembered how marshal had found out. "what about you?" gumball shrugged. "at the moment I'm more concerned about your physical instability." Fionna cocked her head. "What do you mean, physical instability?" gumball motioned to her hands. Looking down at them Fionna felt her eyes widen as she found that her hands were glowing bright red as though they were about to burst into flames again. But even as she looked at them her hands cooled and returned to their natural color. From next to her gumball spoke. "now please….focus, try to conjure up the fire element again." Doing her best Fionna watched as her hands began to glow red. Behind her Fionna hear gumball let out a low "hmmmmmmm." Fionna turned and watched as gumball moved away from her and towards a large machine she had helped him test once or twice before; before turning and pushing the machine in front of her.

.

.

.

"don't move too much." A moment later the machine whirred to life. Fionna felt her skin tingle and itch for a moment before gumball motioned for her to come around and look at the screen gumball was looking at. Doing as she was told Fionna moved around and looked at the photo of her the machine had taken. "This is the aura photo I took of your body several months ago. Back when I was perfecting the design of my invention." Fionna nodded as her eye glanced over the image she's seen several times before. "Now this is the one of you I just took." The image changed and Fionna felt her eyes widen. Unlike before where he body was emitting a bluish glow, her body was still producing the bluish tones like before, but it several places the bluish aura had vanished instead replaced by a red aura that was not only out of place but seemed to be glowing brighter than the blue. "what is that?" gumball sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I think I understand what's happened. Before you were a solid water base. But now your showing signs of an elemental shift. You're becoming at least a partial fire element. Which explains your body's ability to not only touch Flame Prince but to channel your own flames. Fionna….." gumball turned to look at her. "your body is undergoing an elemental shift and if we don't try to fix it soon…..i don't know what will happen to you."

.

.

.

Fionna nodded slowly. "ok. So how do we do that?" gumball shifted uncomfortably. "we need a sample of human blood. But it also has to be elementally neutral, or at the very least stable." Fionna nodded again. She was beginning to see where this was going. "and where would we find a sample like that?" again gumball sighed. "we need to find Marshal Lee and take a sample of his blood. From that I can synthesize a serum that should stabilize your body." fionna raised an eyebrow at him. "should?" gumball nodded. "fionna i've never tested this before. it might work, it might do nothing, it might kill you. to be honest i just dont know. but if we dont try your body wont survive the shift. so we have to at least try."

.

* * *

.

AN: WELL FOLKS CHAPTER 4 IS UP AND DONE.

WHAT DO YOU ALL TTHINK?

.

NOW DESMON IS FREE FROM HELL. WONDER HOW LONG UNTIL HE MEETS FIONNA?

.

HOW WILL MARSHAL REACT TO FIONNA'S REQUEST?

.

KEEP READING TO FIND OUT.


	5. Chapter 5

_Fionna nodded slowly. "ok. So how do we do that?" gumball shifted uncomfortably. "we need a sample of human blood. But it also has to be elementally neutral, or at the very least stable." Fionna nodded again. She was beginning to see where this was going. "and where would we find a sample like that?" again gumball sighed. "we need to find Marshal Lee and take a sample of his blood. From that I can synthesize a serum that should stabilize your body."_

.

.

.

CHAPTER 5

.

.

.

From her spot leaning against the bed Fionna spoke. "so all we have to do is find Marshal Lee and get some of his blood? And that will stabilize my elemental matrix?" gumball nodded. "yes. But take out the 'we'." Fionna looked at him confused. Gumball sighed. "Fionna your matrix is rapidly destabilizing. That fit you had earlier. There might be others, and they might be even more powerful than that one. Given the time it's taken me to examine you marshal could be anywhere in a 40 mile radius from our current spot. That put him possibly inside the candy kingdom. If you have another 'fit' you could set my kingdom on fire and that is not something I'll allow. Until Marshal Lee is found and his blood is used for you. You are not to set foot in the candy kingdom." Fionna felt her eyes widen. Next to her Flame Prince straightened up. "what?" gumball sighed. "I wont put my citizens in danger." Flame Prince began to yell. "YOU JUST SAID THE VAMPIRE MIGHT BE IN THE CANDY KINGDOM! NOW YOU'RE SAYING YOU WONT LET HER INTO THE KINGDOM TO LOOK FOR HIM?!"

.

.

.

Gumball simply looked at the fire prince calmly. "calm down. I said she couldn't go. Flame Prince you are still allowed inside the candy kingdom. So you can search for marshal while I keep Fionna here, and monitor her. Understand?" Flame Prince nodded. Fionna felt her skin ignite as flam prince touched her shoulder. "I'll be back soon. Just….think thoughts of water." Fionna smiled. "hard to do when your fiancé is made of fire." Flame Prince smiled. "go to the tree house and get cake. She can help you look. Not to mention she's probably starting to worry about me." Flame Prince nodded. "ok. Be back soon." Fionna nodded and watched as her boyfriend shot up into the air and out of sight. "Fionna please lay back down. I need to run more tests." Fionna sighed. Sometimes gumball was so nerdy.

.

.

.

DESMON'S POV

.

.

.

Desmon rubbed his temples and he sifted through the last of the memories he'd downloaded from scorcher's brain. "so…a lot has happened since I've been away." Across from him scorcher nodded. "the Litch; dead, Hanna Abadeer sealed in her own dimension; Marshal lee…missing; what else could have changed?" scorcher remained silent. Desmon began to pace back and forth; after another moment he stopped. "alright. Let's start with something simple. Finding my old base and pulling out of the time space continuum and restoring it back to working order." Behind him scorcher remained silent. Desmon rolled his eyes, "yes, that's the easy part."

.

.

.

FIONNA'S POV

.

.

.

Laying nervously pacing from one side of the room to the other Fionna felt gumball's eyes follow her. "stop staring at me." Gumball chuckled. "a few months ago you wouldn't have said that." Fionna looked up at him. "what?" gumball chuckled again and shrugged. "don't play dumb Fionna. I know you used to have a crush on me." Fionna narrowed her eyes. "you knew?" gumball nodded. "yes. But nothing could have happened between us. I'm a prince made of candy, and you're a flesh and blood human. We…would not have worked out….as a couple." Fionna raised her eyebrow. "and yet…I made it work with a boy who's made entirely out of magical fire." Gumball shrugged. "yes that's true. But you also took magic to make that happen. And the same magic has put your elemental core in heavy flux and has risked killing yourself." Fionna nodded. "I guess. But can I ask….." gumball sighed. "why I never said anything about your crush?" Fionna nodded. Gumball sighed. "I'll admit…..part of it was being selfish on my part."

.

.

.

Fionna shook her head. "I don't understand." Gumball shrugged. "because of your crush….i was able to get you to do jobs and quests for me and my kingdom…..without having to pay you as I would other heroes." Fionna raised her eyebrow again. "so you stiffed me on the bill?" gumball nodded. "yes. Although I did my best to try and make it up to you in other ways." Fionna rolled her eyes. "well then you're paying for my share of the wedding." Gumball nodded. "fair enough." Silence lapsed between them until, "so…..flame prince?" Fionna felt a blush cross her face. "yeah." Gumball smirked slightly at her. "so what about him made you fall in love with him?" Fionna shifted embarrassed from one leg to another. "well…..it was his awkwardness… he just seemed so….clueless about how to act and behave; and over time…." Fionna could not help but blush deeper. "it became cute." Across from her gumball grinned. "ok…tell me about the sex." A moment later gumball was forced to duck as Fionna hurled a pillow at him.

.

.

.

FLAME PRINCE/CAKE'S POV

.

.

.

Flame Prince watched as in front of him the Fionna's sister cake grabbed a sour patch child and shook it violently. "HAVE YOU SEEN THE VAMPIRE MARSHAL LEE OR NOT!?" Flame Prince rolled his eyes. The sour child should have known better than to try and get cake to bribe him. "HE'S AT THE ATTOMIC MUG! Now will you let me go?" Flame Prince watched as the sour child ran away from them. "the atomic mug? I don't know that place." Cake glared at him for a moment. "I do. It's one of the worst bars in the candy kingdom. Just on the outskirts between the candy kingdom and the badlands. Come on." And before he could respond, cake had grown to nearly 12X her normal size and was taking football field sized steps away from him. soon enough they found themselves near the outskirts of the kingdom. Here the lush green grasses dulled into a dried patchy yellow color, indeed in several places there was no grass only wide plots of dirt and rocks, with the occasional bit of old world debris. Up a head Flame Prince could make out a structure.

.

.

.

As they came to a stop in front of the structure he spoke. "what is this?" cake grunted. "Aircraft carrier. Boats that used to carry machine that could fly…supposedly." Flame Prince watched as a fish man stepped out of a doorway and stood in their way. "welcome to the atomic mug. How tough are you?" his response came in the form of cake grabbing him and hurling him over her shoulder. Pushing their way into the bar Flame Prince found several patrons giving him odd looks as they scanned the dimly lit bar for marshal. It didn't take long to find him. he was in a corner, bass guitar in hand softly strumming a song. Pushing their way through the crowds Flame Prince began to make out the words of marshal's song.

.

.

.

Why didn't you understand?

I loved you.

Why couldn't I tell you?

What could have been?

.

.

.

Coming to a stop in front of the vampire Flame Prince opened his mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by cake who grabbed marshal's guitar and pulled it away from the vampire. Marshal glared up at them. "what do you two want?" cake bristled at him. "don't take that tone with me boy. My girl is sick, and you're blood is the only thing that can make her better. So you'd better give it to us nice and easy." Flame Prince watched as marshal glared at him for a moment before speaking. "no." Flame Prince felt his anger flare slightly. "what do you mean, no?" marshal shifted in his chair. "no I wont give you my blood. You stole her from me! She was mine. Sure she didn't; know it yet but she was supposed to end up with me. And now….if it'll make you anger I'd rather let her di-" but the rest of his sentence was cut off as cake grabbed the vampire and hurled him across the room, sending him not only crashing into a wall but through it. almost at once there was a stampede of people to leave the bar and soon Flame Prince and cake found themselves alone; watching as marshal picked himself up from the rubble of the wall.

.

.

.

"NOW YOU LISTEN HERE VAMPIRE PUNK! WE'RE TAKING YOUR BLOOD, YOU GIVING IT TO US BY CHOICE WAS JUST AN OPTION. Flame Prince narrowed his eyes watching as the vampire took up a fighting stance. "did you forget cat, when you fight me, it's NOT ONLY ME YOU HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT!" marshal's hair blasted back and his eyes became black slits. At the same time Flame Prince felt something grab hold of his ankles. Snapping his head downwards he found that twin sets of hands had grabbed him and were trying to pull him down into the dirt. Flaring his skin he watched as the ancient bones burned away free him, and allowing him to help cake who it turned out didn't need help; because he had simply crushed the hands that had grabbed her. Turning his attention back to marshal Flame Prince watched as skeletons pulled themselves out of the ground and began to lumber towards them. Behind them marshal spoke. "this place used to be a city. Then everyone died. They just died and dropped right where they were standing." Taking a step backwards Flame Prince channeled some of his fire into an attack and blasted a skeleton with a fireball. "it doesn't matter how many you destroy. THERE ARE MILLIONS OF PEOPLE HERE TO FIGHT FOR ME!"

.

.

.

Flame Prince knelt down for a moment before channeling more flames. A wall of fire erupted into existence and incinerated the first row of skeletons. The second row was demolished seconds later by cake who simply expanded her paw before swiping at the row of the undead. But they had taken too long, even with the first 2 rows destroyed Flame Prince could see more skeletons pulling themselves out of the ground; and behind them marshal laughing. Biting his lip Flame Prince watched as the hoard of bones charged at them. Soon he and cake became separated as they each did battle with the bones. Ducking an attack Flame Prince lashed out with a gout of flame incinerating dozens of skeletons only to have more take their place. He didn't have to see cake to know she was still fighting. The dozens of skeletons flying through the air from her attacks was more enough to tell him she could handle herself. Lashing out with more fire Flame Prince pushed his way through the crowd of bones until he was close to marshal who glared at him and he caused a skeleton explode from a fireball to the face. "YOU STOLE HER FROM ME!"

.

.

.

Flame Prince ducked as marshal attack him. trying to grab marshal Flame Prince winced as the vampire grabbed him and pushed him; hard enough to send him skidding across thE ground and into a wall where he came to stop. Only to duck again as the vampire tried to punch him. "She was never you're to begin with! You had your chance, you blew it. she moved on. We met, and fell in love! It's over!" marshal let out a roar of rage and began to change, his form growing into that of a horrible monster with tentacles as a single red eye. "IT'S OVER WHEN I SAY IT'S OVER!" lashing out at more skeletons Flame Prince sent a massive ring of fire away from his body incinerating a large number of the shambling bones. In front of him marshal had stopped growing and now appeared to be only a set of wriggling, writhing tentacles. Apprehensively Flame Prince watched as one of marshal's tentacles began to move towards him. rolling out of the way Flame Prince staggered as he felt the group shake as the attack landed. Finding his balance he turned to find cake charging towards him. "cake?" but the cat shook her head. "sorry honey. I can't grow that big. We'll have to work together." Flame Prince groaned. Today was not his day.

.

.

.

FIONNA'S POV

.

.

.

Fionna groaned from her spot on the bed. She could feel sweat dripping down her skin. Her body felt like it was onfire; which it very well could have been. She smiled weakly at prince gumball who placed a cold towel on her forehead. "I'm sure he's on his way back with the blood sample." Again Fionna smiled weakly. She hoped gumball was right.

.

.

.

FLAME PRINCE/CAKE'S POV

.

.

.

Flame Prince shook his head. They plan had to be the worst plan he'd ever heard in his life. The bar had long since been destroyed and somehow they had moved the battle out into the badlands. Running away from marshal he gave cake room to work, and watched as he grew to a truly impressive size; although she was only about half as tall as marshal's form which lashed out at her with multiple tendrils. But cake was clever and used her ability to morph and change size to escape the angry tendrils and get in close. Her arms grew thicker than trees and wrapped multiple times around the mass of tendrils binding them together and pulling them down and away from the forms 'face'. "NOW!" closing his eyes Flame Prince drew flames to his hand. He poured his anger, his joy, his sorrow into a single attack. Throwing his arms out Flame Prince sent twine tornadoes from his hands towards the 'face' of marshal's form. The fire hit and flame prince watched as the skin of marshal's monster began to burn and blister. But a moment later he was forced to cover his ears as marshal let out a scream of pain that was so powerful he felt it shake the ground they were on.

.

.

.

Biting his lip he watched as cake moved to complete the last part of their plan. He watched as the enormous cat strained in effort to lift the monstrous form of Marshal Lee. It was slow but Flame Prince watched as marshal's form left the ground and….*CRASH!* the ground they were standing on shuddered and shook as cat bend over backwards and hurled marshal to the ground kicking up a massive dust cloud in the process. Slowly as the dust cleared…..flame prince breathed out a sigh of relief as he watched as the monstrous form of marshal began to shrink and warp back to his original form. Slowly he made his way forwards pulling from his robes the injector prince gumball had given him. he watched as the now 'human' Marshal Lee managed t roll himself over onto his back and look up at him. "fuck…you….dude." reaching down Flame Prince grabbed marshal by the hair and forced his head back before plunging the injector into the side of the vampire's neck. The needle went in with almost no effort. At once marshal's body jerked and seized up and began to struggle. "it hurts!" but flame prince held him as still as he could while the injector drew the blood sample he needed. As the small glass vile filled itself he spoke.

.

.

.

"you had your chance with Fionna. You blew it. You showed her coldness and indifference. I love her, and would do anything to make her happy. That's love." Gripping the side of the vile Flame Prince pulled it from the injector and looked at it. "this will save her. For your sake; hope it saves her. Cause if it doesn't…..i'll make sure this entire world burns for taking her from me." And with that he let go of the vampire and began to walk a short ways away before turning back to the vampire who was staggering to his feet. "YOU'D BETTER BE AT THE WEDDING, OR SHE'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" he took to the skies, racing back to the fire kingdom and Fionna.

.

* * *

.

AN: WELL FOLKS HERE IS CHAPTER 5 FOR YOU. I HOPE IT WAS WORTH THE WAIT.

.

NEXT CHAPTER A LOT OF STUFF WILL HAPPEN SO I'M LOOKING FORWARD TO WRITING THAT.

.

REVIEWS ARE WANTED/NEEDED.


End file.
